Fairy Thieves
by Shadow Queenette
Summary: It's the end of another work day at an art museum for Artemis when two men from a group of infamous thieves, Fairy Tail, suddenly break in. They run into her, manage to get away and the next night break in to her apartment, tell her an absurd story and steal her away! Now she has no choice but to cooperate and join them to find her grandmama's most precious painting. AU Laxus/OC
1. Prologue - Grandmama's Ring

_**Fairy Thieves**_

 _At the end of another work day at an art museum for Artemis, two men from a group of infamous thieves, Fairy Tail, suddenly break in. They recognized her grandmother's ring, a memento that she just happened to wear that day. The next night they break in to her apartment, tell her an absurd story and steal her away! But the strangest thing is during the adventure she falls in love with Laxus, the arrogant but passionate leader with a perverted streak._

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is based off of the otome Love Letter from Thief X-Riki's Route. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER YOU'VE READ THE CHAPTER! Happy Reading!_

 _Translations: Skazka is Russian for Fairy Tail_

 _ **Prologue – Grandmama's Ring**_

… _Dream Sequence…_

" _Artemis, Artemis…" An elderly woman's voice called out to me._

' _Someone's calling my name… Who is it?' I wondered. 'It's so familiar… Like a voice I know…'_

" _Artemis, it's me." The voice became clearer and then I knew who it was._

"… _Grandmama?" I called back._

' _It's my grandmother who died when I was seven years old. But what is she trying to tell me?'_

" _Artemis…" Her voice was getting fainter now._

" _What? I can't hear you, Grandmama…!"_

… _End Dream Sequence…_

I blink sleepily, realizing with a start that I'm sitting upright and holding my pillow tightly to my chest. I sighed and put my pillow down.

"A dream…" I muttered.

' _I don't remember ever dreaming of grandmama before…'_ I thought. _'And for some reason it felt so real…'_

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table and nearly screamed in shock.

"Oh no! It's 7 o'clock! I gotta get ready now, or I'll be late for work!" I yelped as I scrambled out of bed.

I took a shower and then got dressed. Upon looking in the mirror, I brushed my very long, wavy, pale blonde hair and fixed my bangs so they weren't in my emerald green eyes. I then hurried over to my jewelry box and opened it. The morning sun glinted off my mystic rainbow topaz ring, a precious treasure of mine, and I picked it up. I smiled fondly at the dark rainbow colored, heart shaped stone set in a platinum band with swirl designs. This ring is a very special memento from my grandmama.

' _Maybe I'll wear it today.'_

I slipped it on my left middle finger and held my hand up to my face.

"I wonder how many years it's been since I last wore it…" I murmured.

…Later that day…

"Phew… There sure were a lot of visitors today." I mumbled.

After closing time at the art museum I work as a hostess at, I leaned down to look at a beautiful crown in a display case in awe.

' _This 11th century solid gold and diamond tiara was just put on display today.'_

I looked closer and just for fun started imagining myself wearing it. I giggled and straightened up.

"It sure is a very beautiful tiara…" I said.

Suddenly the security alarm went off.

' _The alarm…?! Oh no, someone must have broken in! I thought they beefed up security because of the tiara though! I need to call the police!'_ I thought and started to run towards the desk when I ran into two guys dressed in mostly black holding a painting. One was really tall and muscular and had a black leather jacket and the other was shorter and muscular, but not as much as the other guy, and had a black trench coat and white scaly scarf around his neck.

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Oh, there was someone still working." The guy with the leather jacket said nonchalantly.

"Dammit! Let's get out of here!" The guy in with a white scaly scarf urged.

The two bolted away from me with the painting.

"H-Hey! Wait! Stop you thieves!" I yelled chasing after them.

It was dark though and I ended up slamming into something.

"Oww!" I yelped.

I looked up and saw it was a stand with a huge stone statue on top. The statue was wobbling dangerously and began to lean towards me. I gasped and threw my hands up to try to protect myself.

"Hey! Watch out!" Leather Jacket cried, pushing me away and grabbing the statue just as it had tipped over.

' _He protected me?!'_ I thought, as I just sat on the ground in shock.

He grunted as he started to move the statue back onto the display stand, "Ugh, this is heavy!" He complained and then to me, "What is it?"

Still in a daze, I answered without thinking, "A stone statue from the Tenrou Island Ruins…"

"Tenrou Island Ruins, huh?" Leather Jacket repeated.

I nodded as I squinted trying to see the guy's face but a bright light was right in my eyes.

"Can you tell me more about it?" He asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Hey! Now's not the time!" Scaly Scarf yelled impatiently.

"Hmph. She's the one who freaked out and almost got squished!" Leather Jacket said to him. He turned back to me and helped me to my feet, but I still couldn't see his face. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt…"

"Th-Thank you…" I said and then snapped out of my daze, remembering just what was going on here, "Hey, wait a second! Gimme back that painting!"

Scaly Scarf ruffled my hair playfully.

"Stop that!" I cried out angrily.

"Sorry we scared ya!" He apologized.

I frowned, "Since you're being so polite, why don't you return the painting?!" I demanded.

Scaly Scarf laughed, "Sorry! No can do!"

I lifted my left hand up to shield my eyes from the light. I then heard a sharp intake of breath from the two guys.

"Hey! You…!" Leather Jacket said and grabbed my wrist.

I panicked, "W-What?! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Why do you have this ring…?" He demanded sounding more shocked then anything.

"Huh? My ring…?" I repeated in confusion.

Then I heard police sirens and sighed in relief.

' _The police…thank God!'_

A few officers ran towards us.

"Police! Don't move! Crap, it's Fairy Tail! They're the Fairy Thieves!" An officer yelled.

"Fairy Tail?!" I yelled and gaped at the two in shock.

"That's a pretty ring you have there." Leather Jacket said casually and released me.

"We'll being seeing ya later for sure!" Scaly Scarf saluted and the two got away with the painting.

…The next day at the Skazka Bar and Grill…

"Are you serious? Aren't Fairy Tail the group of thieves who supposedly steal for the greater good?" One of my best friends, Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe asked. "They're all over the TV and internet lately. But I didn't think they really existed. I thought they were just an urban legend from years ago."

"I wonder if the thieves from today really were a part of the Fairy Thieves…?" I murmured.

"Did you see their faces, Arty?" He asked.

I shook my head, "The police asked me that too, but I couldn't see them clearly."

"I see…" Rogue murmured. "I'd have the scoop of the century if you'd seen their faces."

Rogue is a newspaper reporter, so he really _would've_ had the scoop of the century.

' _But what did that one with the scaly scarf mean when he said, "We'll be seeing you later…"?'_ I wondered feeling a bit worried.

"Huh? You're all out of pork noodles?" A tall guy with long, unruly, black hair, red eyes and a many metal piercings complained loudly.

"Sorry, we just sold the last one!" A waiter responded.

' _Hm? Oh. I guess I got the last one.'_ I thought.

"Ugh… I came here just to eat those too!" The guy muttered clearly displeased but ordered something else anyways.

' _Does he really want them that badly?'_ I wondered, but felt a little bad. _'I guess I could give him mine. I haven't eaten any of it yet.'_

"Um…excuse me! You can have this one, if you want." I offered.

"Huh? I don't want _that_!" He glared.

"Oh, but…" I started but he cut me off.

"Like I'd want somebody else's half-eaten food!" He sneered.

"It's not half-eaten! I haven't even touched them!" I glared back getting irritated.

The guy scoffed and turned away with a huff.

' _How rude!'_ I thought angrily.

A younger girl in her teens with long blue hair and brown eyes appeared looking both cheerful and apologetic.

"I'm sorry about him! He has a really foul mouth! But he's not a bad person, really!" The bluenette apologized rather…cheerfully…as I described before.

' _Is this the rude guy's friend or little sister maybe? Huh… What a sweet and innocent smile…'_ I thought absently.

"Um, everywhere else is full, so…" She gestured to the four of us. "Why don't we eat together?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Is that okay?" The cheerful girl asked innocently.

She looked at me from where she was standing and smiled cutely.

"I don't see why not." Rogue answered for me.

"R-Rogue!" I hissed.

"Well? There's nowhere for them to sit." Rogue said, "And he have two empty seats at our table."

"Thanks! C'mon, Gajeel! Sit down!" The cheerful girl said and sat down pulling at the rude man's sleeve.

The man said nothing and glared at the girl.

' _His name is Gajeel, huh?'_ I thought as I took a drink.

The rude man frowned unhappily as he sat down in front of me.

"I'm Ryos, but call me Rogue. This is my childhood friend, Artemis. What are your names?" Rogue asked.

"My name is Wendy Marvell-Redfox and this is my older half-brother Gajeel Redfox-Marvell." She answered. "So, what were you two talking about just now? I heard 'Fairy Tail' mentioned."

Rogue's smile widened a bit, "Oh, we were just wondering if they really exist." He said.

Wendy tilted her head cutely, "They're the ring of thieves just like Robin Hood, right?"

Rogue nodded, "Yup. They don't steal to profit, but to return illegally obtained works of art to their rightful owners." He said.

"It would be pretty cool if they were real, huh?" Wendy said.

"Not really…" I muttered and all eyes turned to me. "I mean, they're criminals who steal people's things."

"Are you stupid?" Gajeel, who had been fairly quiet, spoke up.

" _Excuse me_?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I heard the painting stolen at the museum today was obtained from the mafia in a black market deal." He continued.

"Yes, I've heard that rumor…" I replied stiffly.

"You're pretty dumb for someone who works at a museum." He smirked.

"W-What's wrong with you?!" I cried outraged. "How _dare_ you call me stupid and dumb!"

"Shut up!" He yelled back. "Stop yelling at everything!"

"You're yelling, too!" I snapped.

I bristled, _'What's his deal? He's glaring at me and being so rude!'_

We glared at each other silently.

"Hey, wait a second…" I started. _'I didn't tell them I work at an art museum! How did he know that?'_

I opened my mouth to ask when Wendy spoke and scolded him.

"Nii-chan, stop being so mean to onee-chan!" She said. "Hmm? Oh, look! How pretty!"

"Huh?" I said dumbly as she reached over and grabbed my hands.

"Wow! This is a pretty ring!" She said, in awe.

"Th-Thank you…?" I stammered as I pulled my hands back and clasped them in my lap.

Wendy made eye contact with me. Her eyes seemed like they knew more than she let on. I pursed my lips nervously.

' _That's the second time someone's noticed Grandmama's ring. I don't get it. It can't be coincidental… Just who are these two?'_ I wondered.

…That night…

I walked home from the restaurant and sighed as I reached my apartment building.

"I'm exhausted…" I muttered.

' _I met so many strange people within two days… Oh yeah, I need to get my mail!'_ I thought as I went over to the mailbox. _'Hm… Some flyers, the electric bill, coupons… Wow, my life is so boring… Eh? What's this?'_

There's a small card in a white envelope. I pull out the card and read it out loud.

"We're coming to steal you away at midnight tonight—Fairy Tail" I blinked and then blinked again. "EHHH?! The Fairy Thieves?!"

' _Y-Yeah right! I guess this is a pretty popular prank nowadays. Jeez, how annoying!'_ I scowled. _'Hmph, guess I'll go take a shower and go to bed.'_

…Midnight…

I woke up to sounds of movement and whispering in my apartment room.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

I cracked on eye open when I heard movement next to my bed. _'Huh…? What is that?!'_

I opened both eyes wide in alarm upon seeing the shadow of a person and screamed without thinking.

"Kyaaaaaa-mmph!"

Suddenly a hand quickly pressed against my mouth and another held me down by my wrists as I struggled. I started whimpering against the hand that was on my mouth.

"Shhh! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! Just be quiet!" The person holding me down hissed.

' _No way! That's Scaly Scarf's voice!'_

"Mmmph!" I stopped whimpering and without warning bit his fingers as hard as I could.

"OWW! She _bit_ me!" Scaly Scarf yelled and fell off my bed in a heap while clutching his hand. He looked up at me as I flew out of my bed. "Hey, you left teeth marks! You bit me way too hard!"

"You're pretty violent, onee-chan…" The voice of Wendy spoke from behind me.

I whirled around and my jaw fell as I made eye contact with him, "H-Hey! You're that little girl, Wendy, from the bar and grill earlier!"

"Yup! Hello, again!" She said cheerfully.

"Jeez, I can't believe you bit him!" Leather Jacket said helping Scaly Scarf off the floor. "What are you, a dog or a girl?"

"That voice… You're the other criminal from the museum! The one who saved me from being crushed by that statue!" I yelled loudly.

"Be quiet!" He said coming over to me. I backed away as far as I could from him. "Anyway, we're not criminals! We're thieves!"

"Criminals, thieves… _what's the difference_?!" I snapped. "Never mind that though! Why the hell are you in my room?!"

"We told you we were coming to steal you away." Leather Jacket said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

' _Huh…? That weird card wasn't a prank…?'_ I thought with wide eyes.

"I-It's because I work at the museum, isn't it?! You want more valuables…!" I stammered.

"Not at all onee-chan!" Wendy said cheerfully. "We're after this…!"

She held up Grandmama's ring and I lunged at her without thinking.

"Give that back!" I cried and tried to snatch it away. But she dodged my every attempt. I started to tear up in fear that they were really going to take it from me, "G-Give it back! P-Please… _Please_! That's a precious memento from my grandmama!" I pleaded.

"I propose a trade." Leather Jacket said calmly.

I sniffled and looked over at him, "…A trade?"

"If you want your ring back then you have to come with us… _quietly_." He said, emphasizing the 'quietly' part.

"Okay…fine…" I agreed as I slumped my shoulders.

"Ohh? How obedient." Scaly Scarf teased lightly.

I glared at him spitefully, "I don't have a choice, do I…? That ring is too precious to risk disobeying you…"

"That's good." He sighed. "Now I don't have to use this."

I peered down at the object he had in his hand and slammed back into my dresser, knocking some things onto the floor as I flinched back violently.

' _A-A g-gun?!'_ I screamed in my head. _'Wh-What's going to happen to me…?'_

…Skazka Bar and Grill…

' _This is the bar Sting and I went to for dinner earlier… Wait…! Shazka is Russian for Fairy Tail. Then_ _this_ _must the Fairy Thieves' hideout.'_ I thought as I looked around with a raised eyebrow from where I was seated.

I pulled my blanket around me tighter. The jerks wouldn't let me change out of my pajamas before we left my apartment. At least they were fairly modest and warm. However they did let me bring a change of clothes, not that it looks like I'll be able to change anytime soon though.

So far since I've arrived I had learned that Leather Jacket was Laxus Dreyar, Scaly Scarf is Natsu Dragneel, I already knew Wendy Marvell-Redfox from earlier as well as the rude man who is Gajeel Redfox-Marvell who was waiting in the van when the rest were in my apartment, and then there's Gildarts Clive-who I have yet to meet-but apparently everyone calls him Boss.

"This is just great…" I muttered, "Is anyone going to tell me anything?"

"Shut up, Noodle Brain." Gajeel said and glared at me.

"Noodle Brain…? What kind of a nickname is that?!" I asked exasperated.

Laxus, who I could now see had blonde hair and blue-green eyes with a lightning bolt shaped scar over the right one, frowned and placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Leave her alone." He said calmly. "Let's just explain everything to her."

Gajeel glared at Will, "You can it, too, Leader!"

' _Leader?! So Laxus is the leader of Fairy Tail?'_ I thought.

"Well, if it isn't Artemis Vermillion!" A fifth voice called out to me kindly. A guy with reddish brown hair, a scruffy face and brown eyes came over to me. He seemed to be a bit older than the other four. "We finally meet after all these years we've spent searching for you!"

"Searching for me?! What for?! And who are you?!" I demanded defensively.

The man smiled, "I'm Gildart Clive, the boss of the Fairy Tail…I guess." He said in a laid back voice.

"You guess…" I stated flatly.

' _For a boss, he doesn't seem too sure of himself…'_

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want with me? Why was I forced to come here?" I demanded again.

"Your ring." Gildarts answered simply as he held my ring out to me.

"My ring…?" I stated more than asked as I practically snatched it from him and put it on my left middle finger for safekeeping. I then rubbed my temples exhaustedly. "And _why_ does everyone want my ring?"

"You got it from your grandma, didn't you?" Karl asked.

I lowered my hand and stared at him in shock, "How…did you know that…?"

"Your grandmother was a great artist and a brilliant inventor!" Karl said.

"Yes, that's what I've been told." I agreed. "But she died when I was seven years old, so I don't know much about her." I narrowed my eyes a bit. "What does that have anything to-?"

Gildarts cut me off with a murmur, "Hmm… So you don't know how amazing her creations are…" He smiled and continued, "I suppose you could say Mavis Vermillion was quite the gal. You know, you're quite the spitting image of her."

' _Wow, was Grandmama really that important?'_ I wondered, and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"After the war on Tenrou, and thus leaving to Magnolia…many of her valuable creations and inventions have fallen into the wrong hands all over the world…and so, we're stealing them back. Recovering them, if you will." Gildarts added.

"Recovering them?" I repeated. "From all over the world?"

"Yes. Mavis' creations and inventions… We can't stand the bad guys profiting from them." Gildarts said looking genuinely upset.

"Um… Okay… But… What does that have to do with my ring…and me?" I asked.

Natsu, who I now saw had salmon pink hair and green eyes so dark they were almost black, answered this time, "She left behind one last masterpiece and we need you to help us retrieve it."

I stared at them in shock, "…Me…?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Gildarts nodded. "We've actually been looking for you for a long time and thanks to that ring," Boss nodded towards my hand where my ring was, "we finally found you."

"Soooo… You're just after the ring?" I asked and hesitated a bit before saying, "…In that case, I guess I could lend it to you for a while…"

"No, that's not it." Laxus spoke up and grabbed my left wrist. I freaked thinking he was going to take my ring again, but he didn't…and he wouldn't let go. "What we want is your finger prints."

"F-Fingerprints?!" I squeaked and tugged my wrist back hard.

"Yes. We need your fingerprints to find his creation." Laxus said, and finally let go of my hand.

"W-Wait, huh?! So you're _not_ after my ring?" I was confused. "And, if you grab me again, I'll bite your fingers like I did his."

I nodded towards Natsu who grimaced and rubbed his hand gingerly.

"Dummy, the ring is just a symbol. We just need your fingerprints. And I'd like to see you _try_." Laxus laughed a bit as I glared at him. He grinned back at me, "Anyways, it's time to celebrate!"

"Huh, why?" I asked.

"Because you're about to become a Fairy Thief." He answered.

"E-Ehhh? I don't understand…" I said. "Why do I have to become member of Fairy Tail?!"

"Be quiet!" Gajeel snapped, pointing his gun at me.

I flinched back violently, once again slamming into something and glared harshly at him.

"W-Will you _st-stop_ doing that?!" I snapped.

"We can't let you get away scott-free if you won't join us. It's too dangerous for us since you've seen our faces." Laxus said firmly.

"A-Are you th-threatening me… _again_?!" I snarled.

"If you work with us to recover the artifact, you can then return to life as normal." Laxus reasoned.

I stared at him with an 'are you freaking kidding me' look but I sighed and thought it over.

' _If I say no, they might kill me… They do seem pretty serious with their fancy guns and all… I guess I have no choice.'_ I groaned at my thoughts. _'Not to mention that dream earlier… Is this all coincidence? Maybe Grandmama wants me to find the artifact.'_

"You need my fingerprints… I get that…" I said slowly. "…But I don't _want_ to become a _criminal_!"

"Not a _criminal_! A _thief_!" Natsu corrected.

" _Whatever_! I don't want to do anything illegal!" I snapped loudly.

"We're not committing crimes, we're setting things right!" Laxus said matter-o-factly.

"Well, Kaera _is_ just a regular girl…" Wendy said in concern.

"No wonder she gets scared when she hears the word thief." Gajeel snickered.

I scowled and sent a harsh glare at him. He raised his hands and backed away grinning.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Natsu reassured me. "Just join us, okay?"

"Not like we expect much out of you anyway…" Gajeel sighed.

I sent a glare his way but he just glared back.

"Tch! So, all I have to do is join you then?" I asked Laxus.

"If she's gonna be a pain in the ass, why don't we just cut off her fingers?" Gajeel asked while playing with a glinting blade openly. He grinning wickedly.

"C-Cut off my…?! NO WAY!" I screeched clutching my hands to my chest.

"No one's going to do that, Artemis." Gildarts said wincing at the high pitch of my voice and sending Gajeel a look. "But we _do_ need someone to be your babysitter."

"…Babysitter…? _Babysitter_?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Gildarts grinned. "We need you, so we don't want anything to happen to you."

' _More like you want to make sure I don't run away…'_ I thought bitterly.

Gildarts continued to speak, "So, someone will be your partner to stay by your side and take care of you in sickness and in health."

"For better or for worse… Sounds like a marriage proposal of doom…" I muttered lowly so no one could hear me.

"Oh! I know!" Gildarts said, and I tensed up. "Since you two looked like you are already getting along so well, your partner will be Laxus!"


	2. Temper, Temper

_**Chapter One – Temper, Temper**_

"You're picking me?" Laxus asked Gildarts.

He looked over at me and studied my expression. It took all my will-power not to scowl at him.

"Well, I am brilliant and masculine, so I can understand why I should be the one to watch her." He grinned.

' _Wow… He's so conceited.'_ I thought, frowning.

"Why Laxus?" Natsu asked.

"Well, he's the leader." Gildarts said with a grin.

" _That's_ why?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why not?" Gildarts countered.

"Glad he didn't pick me." Gajeel said, "There's no way I would wanna lug that burden around…"

"Hey, it's your fault to begin with! Might I remind you that you guys are the ones who kidnapped me?" I snapped.

"So?" He muttered, glaring at me.

I said nothing in return, but stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"I'm glad Laxus was picked for you, onee-chan. He'll take good care of you." Wendy said, smiling.

"Right…" I sighed.

Laxus suddenly grabbed my arm and I let out a scream.

"Jeez, you're kinda prude aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not! You just grabbed me out of nowhere! It scared me!" I snapped.

"Hm. Anyways, let's go." He said, tugging me away from the group.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" I demanded.

"You're sleeping here, upstairs, tonight." He said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "W-Wait a minute!"

"What is it now?" Laxus sighed.

"I have to stay here?!" I asked in horror.

"Yes. Weren't you listening? I have to watch over you." He said, tugging my arm again. "Come on."

' _B-But… Ugh… What's going to happen to me…?'_ I sighed.

…

He led me to the living area on the second floor of the restaurant.

' _It's much more spacious up here than I'd imagine.'_ I thought, looking around.

There's a living room, two bathrooms, a room with two sets of bunkbeds with a room adjacent to it that had a queen sized bed and a sofa, and lastly a master bedroom.

Laxus took me into the adjacent room.

…

"Wha… In here? But…!" I gaped.

' _But there's only one bed!'_ I mentally screamed.

"This is my room." He said, ignoring me. "You'll sleep in here with me, so I can watch over you."

"Ugh…! I've come this far already, so I won't run away!" I protested.

"I don't know you well enough to know if you're being honest." He said, shaking his head. "And if you went to the police now, we'd all be in big trouble. Listen to me."

He placed his hands on both of my shoulders and bent down so we were eye-to-eye, staring into them evenly.

' _He's too close!'_ I stared back with wide eyes.

"I don't trust you yet. But I'm hoping someday I'll will be able to." He said, "So until then…"

"But… There's the other room with four beds in it…" I said weakly.

"The others use that room from time to time, and the sheets haven't been washed yet. I don't want to stay in there." He said making a face, "Are you being all nervous and defensive because you don't want to sleep in the same bed?"

"Y-Yeah, well… Of course I am…" I muttered.

' _Why would I want to sleep in the same room, much less the same bed, as someone I just met…?'_ I thought. _'Even more so because he's a thief!'_

"Don't worry, I wouldn't make a move on a girl who has zero sex appeal like you." He teased, "Luckily, I have no shortage of women."

I gave him an outraged look.

"Are you blind?! How could you call these curves unsexy?!" I snapped.

Even if I was shorter than the average woman, I was very proud of my curvy figure and didn't take insults lightly. He gave me a slow once over and grinned.

"Okay, I take that back." He said, "However if I went after every girl I saw, I'm sure it'd kill time, but I have no desire to go after you. We need you, and we need you to trust us for the time being. So I'm not about to blow that."

' _Was that he way of indirectly saying I'm hot and he'd take me if I were just another woman?'_ I gave him a flat look. _'Jeez! His mouth is just as bad as Gajeel's!'_

"And don't you remember? You don't have a choice right now anyways." He said smugly.

I huffed in displeasure.

' _I think Gildarts made a mistake choosing him to look after a lady like me…'_ I scowled.

"You're off work tomorrow, right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes… Because _someone_ decided to rob the museum, we had to shut down for a while." I sneered.

' _Ugh, I can't believe a thief is standing right in front of me…'_ I sighed.

"Haven't you heard the rumor about that painting?" Laxus asked, furrowing his brows.

"Ah…yes. They got it through a backroom deal with the mafia, is that right?" I asked.

Laxus nodded, "All we do is return works of art to their rightful places." He said.

' _Their rightful places?'_ I wondered.

"Art doesn't exist to be used for dishonest purposes." Laxus stated firmly. "It exists to make people happy. To comfort them."

"So that's why you're all criminals…" I murmured.

"Again, thieves." He corrected.

"Again, what's the difference?" I mocked, "Anyways, so that's why you all continue to be _thieves_? Regardless of the risk of being caught by the police? And what of Wendy? She looks like she's just barely out of high school?"

"No matter the risk, someone has to do it." He said, "And Wendy's extremely intelligent and cunning for her age. She had skipped three grades in high school and is actually a med student. She's like our doctor if you will. She's also a master of disguise. So, don't worry too much about her. She, and all of us guys, know what we're doing."

'… _Are the Fairy Thieves really like everyone says they are?'_ I frowned. _'Are they truly stealing for the greater good?'_

"Hey, grumpy." He said, making me scowl harder. "You're gonna get wrinkles between your eyebrows if you keep frowning like that."

He playfully poked my forehead causing me to blink in shock.

"Seriously, don't worry." He said, smiling. "As soon as we've recovered your grandma's art, you can return to life as normal. And when this mission is successfully complete, you and our group can go back to being complete strangers."

' _Complete strangers, huh? It might be hard to ignore you all after this…'_ I thought against my will.

"Fine! Then let's hurry up and get Grandmama's art back!" I said, determinedly.

"Why are you all fired up so suddenly?" Laxus asked in bewilderment.

"Well, the faster we get this done, the less time I have to spend with you lot." I huffed, but then my voice softened, "But in all honesty, I want to get Grandmama's pieces of stolen art back, too…"

I return Laxus' steady gaze.

"And I agree with you. Art shouldn't be used for bad purposes." I said firmly. "It should enrich people's hearts, and heal them."

Laxus smiled softly, "…You really love art, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. That's why I wanted to work at an art museum." I answered.

"Really…?" He murmured, staring at me oddly.

' _Why is he staring at me again…?'_ I wondered.

"Heh. When you talk about art, you don't look so grumpy anymore." He stated.

He then walked away and opened the closet.

"You want to take a shower before you go to sleep?" He asked. "You did take a tumble into that mud puddle when we left your place and all."

"And whose fault was that for pushing me? Not to mention I'm all sweaty from being nervous about being threatened with a gun and all." I grumbled, "But… Yes, if I may…"

"Sounds like you had a rough day." He smirked.

"Don't talk like you didn't point a gun at me…" I huffed.

He laughed, "Here's a towel and an unused toothbrush." He said, handing them to me before digging in the closet again, "And you can sleep in these tonight."

He then handed me a pair of sweats with a drawstring and one of his button down shirts.

"Wow, you even have a toothbrush for me to use? Th-Thank you." I said appreciatively.

"No problem. Though you might not be able to get those sweats over that butt of yours." He teased.

"Of course I can! These are guy's sweats!" I fired back, "And it's better to be a curvy female, than a stick!"

"Damn… Will you stop screaming at everything?" He groaned, "Anyways, go shower. Bathroom's through that door. And we'll go to your place tomorrow so you can pack what you need to stay here with."

"Hmph!" I glared at him and stormed into the bathroom.

' _He is so stuck up and foul mouthed…'_ I thought angrily. _'…But he seems considerate and surprisingly good at taking care of people…'_

…

After my shower I don't find Laxus in his room, so I head into the living room. There Gildarts in sitting on one of the couches drinking a beer and reading a book.

"Oh, hey, Artemis!" He greeted, hearing me approach him, "Would you like something to drink, too?"

"No, thank you." I smiled back, "What are you reading?"

"A fortune telling book my daughter gave me." He replied, his smile growing very wide.

"Really?" I asked in surprise as I sat down next to him.

"Cana, my daughter, is a fortune teller." He said fondly, "She taught me how to read fortunes as well, but I do it as a hobby."

"That's really neat!" I said.

"Hey, let's try to see what your fortune is!" He said suddenly, "When's your birthday?"

"May 19th." I answered.

He flipped through the book and grinned at me.

"Oho! It says that love will visit you soon!" He said excitedly.

"Really? Does it say when exactly?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Nope. Just soon." He said, "But the anticipation will make it all the better, don't you think?"

' _I guess… But love should be the last thing on my mind. I just joined a group of thieves after all…'_ I thought bitterly.

"What about Laxus?" Gildarts asked.

I scowled, "What about him?" I retorted.

"Do you think you could fall in love with him?" He chuckled.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. "No! Absolutely not! No way! Never in a million years!"

' _It's obvious just by looking at him that he's popular with the ladies… And he himself said he has no shortage of women.'_ I thought angrily, _'I'm one hundred percent sure he's a playboy! Besides I'm sure there's no way he'd be interested in me anyways.'_

"You don't have to say no so strongly right away." Gildarts laughed merrily, "He's actually a really good guy. A bit awkward, but great at caring for others. You never know. Maybe you two will end up together after this is all done and over with."

"…I agree that he seem like he can be really thoughtful." I said reluctantly.

"Seeeeee?" He sang. "But not just Laxus, the other three guys are great, too. And Wendy's such a sweet girl. I'm sure you'll get along with all of us just fine."

"How did you all meet each other?" I asked, curious.

"We've been friends since they were all little kids." He answered. "I practically raised the lot of them, after all."

"Oh wow…" I murmured.

…

I returned to Laxus' room after talking with Gildarts.

"Laxus?" I called out softly.

I spotted him dozing off on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. I walked over to him and shook him.

"Sorry, but where should I sleep?" I asked quietly.

He snored in reply.

I narrowed my eyes and shook him harder.

"Hey! Wake up!" I said loudly, "I asked you a question!"

But Laxus swatted my hands away and groaned.

"Mmm… Don't wanna… Too sleepy…" He mumbled cutely.

I gawked at him.

' _No way… Wh-What's with that adorable voice?!'_ I squealed mentally.

I could hardly believe it was coming from the same smart mouth as before.

"L-Laxus…! Come on!" I whined.

"But I'm sleepy…" He murmured.

Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

' _Ack! Wh-What should I doooooo?'_ I thought in a panic.

I then pushed him as hard as I could. But he was holding me so tightly I couldn't get away from him.

' _What should I do?! What's with him?!'_ I thought.

I called out to him and tried to wake him up.

"Laxus! Laxus, wake up! Let go of me!" I wailed.

Laxus sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"…What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

" _You're_ the one who grabbed me in your sleep!" I complained, "Now let go of me!"

"Yeah right. You're got some nerve, burying your face in my chest without asking." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I did not!" I snarled, "You're the one who hugged me!"

"Stop lying. Even if I was half-asleep, I said I wouldn't make a move on-" He started, but I interrupted him in a flurry of anger.

"Enough! Not only are you denying what you did, but if you make one more comment about my body I'll scream so loud your ears will be bleeding for weeks!" I snapped.

"Hey, calm down…" He said gently.

My eyes blazed with instant fury at being told to _calm down_.

"Don't you tell me to calm dow- _achoo! Achoo!_ " I sneezed suddenly, startling both of us.

"Whoa! What the hell was that all of the sudden?!" He exclaimed, but looked concerned.

"I'm sor- _achoo!_ " I sneezed again, and starting shaking slightly.

' _What is wrong with me…?'_ I wondered.

Laxus sighed, "Guess it can't be helped…" He muttered, and pulled us both into a sitting position.

"Hey, what are you-" I started to ask.

"Here, give me your bath towel." He said.

I wordlessly handed it to him, and was shocked when he started to gently dry off my hair.

"You probably caught a bit of a cold from leaving your hair wet. But being so stressed lately might have caused it too." He said.

He was careful and gentle, like a big brother would be… His hands were so big and warm…

"…You're just like a puppy." He laughed, "Hey, Puppy. Be thankful, 'cause I don't do this for just anyone."

I wisely stayed silent, but couldn't help a sigh.

"What do you say, Pup?" He teased.

"…Watch it, or I might bite you." I scowled.

"Nope, that's not iiiit." He sang.

My eyes widened, "Oh, hell no! I am _not_ going to bark!" I snapped.

Laxus suddenly pinched my nose.

"Don't be a smartass, dummy." He grinned.

I glared at him from under my towel, as he let go.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ I chided myself, _'My hair is all messed up. I have no makeup on. I'm wearing a guy's clothes. And I'm joking around with a guy I just met. It feels so unbalanced…'_

"I-I'm going to sleep now!" I announced brusquely.

"Okay." Laxus said, removing the towel and touching my hair. "It's mostly dry now, good. I'll take the sofa, so you can have the bed."

"What?" I asked, astonished. "But… You're so tall… Won't you be really uncomfortable on the sofa?"

"It's fine." He told me. "Just do as you're told, Puppy."

Laxus got up and turned the light off. The he walked over to the sofa and flopped down on it. His legs were hanging off the end of it.

"Why don't you let me take the sofa instead…?" I asked in concern.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He said. "Didn't I tell you? You have no choice here."

"Ugh… If you're sure…" I mumbled, sliding under the covers.

But before I laid down I spotted the blanket I brought with me from my place at the foot of the bed. I reached for it, wadding it up and threw it at him. It hit him squarely in the face, startling him. I quickly laid down and tried not to snicker. Seconds later something landed on me. I sat up and saw it was my blanket. I narrowed my eyes and tossed it back, harder this time.

"Oof! You're not getting this back now." He muttered.

"Hmph! I was lending it to you so you wouldn't be cold!" I huffed.

"Oh, uh… Well… Thanks." He said, awkwardly.

"Mhm…" I hummed, laying back down.

…

I opened my eyes groggily and groaned lightly as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

' _Morning already…?'_ I thought, coughing a bit. _'I smell coffee and…chicken soup?'_

I looked around the room, but Laxus was nowhere to be seen.

' _I guess he left while I was asleep.'_ I thought.

"Huh… I must have been sleeping really deeply since I didn't hear him get up." I mumbled.

I'm kind of shocked that I was able to sleep so soundly in room with a man I'd just met.

…

' _The smell of soup is coming from down here.'_ I thought pulling my blanket around me tighter as I stepped into the restaurant downstairs.

"Heya, Artemis!" Natsu greeted me, from the counter seating area.

"Oh, uh, hello." I replied.

"I was up late last night helping Gildarts prep, even though he doesn't open today. So I stayed here, too." He explained, seeing my confused look.

"I see… Um, where's Laxus?" I asked.

"He's at work. Wendy's in her classes at the University. Gajeel's probably still here somewhere though. As for Gildarts, I think he's at the store." Natsu answered, "But I'm off duty today, so Laxus asked me to watch you."

"Off duty?" I questioned.

"Mm, I'm a firefighter." He said.

"Wait?! Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's not like we're stealing for profit, so we all have day jobs." He laughed, "Well, except Wendy, who's a college student. She lives with Gajeel, and he easily makes enough to support both of them while she's studying."

"I see. A firefighter, though, huh?" I murmured.

"Yup! That's why my specialty is breaking in!" He grinned widely.

"Uh-huh… So what does Laxus do?" I asked.

"He's the boss of a branch at the Council. He works in the financial department." Natsu said.

"He's a council member?!" I all but yelled, and was sent into a coughing fit just as someone came inside the restaurant.

Gajeel looked at me and sighed loudly.

"Do you have to yell so loudly in the morning…?" He asked, "Well, actually it's afternoon, but still."

"Afternoon? Oh wow…" I asked in shock, "Anyways, did you sleep here last night, too, Gajeel?"

"Is it a problem for Wendy and me to stay here?" He asked with a scary look.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I hastily replied.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Natsu teased. "Oh, that reminds me! You two want any chicken soup?"

"Hmph… Yeah." Gajeel said, taking a seat at the counter.

"Yes, please!" I said, mirroring Gajeel and taking a seat as well.

Natsu went into the kitchen and dished out some soup for the both of us. He handed us the bowls from over the counter and then got us both a spoon.

' _Mmm! It's a creamy chicken soup!'_ I thought, and dug in.

"…This soup is really good! It's so creamy and flavorful, but not too rich!" I praised.

"You know your stuff!" Natsu grinned, "Laxus made this soup before he left."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yup, he wanted to make sure you were fed properly when you woke up." He said.

' _Wow… That was nice of him… So Laxus is a good cook then.'_ I thought.

"Laxus seems like he's perfect at everything." I commented.

Natsu laughed, "As much as I hate to admit it, he kinda is." He said with a wry smile, "When we were kids, he had top grades and was always the best at sports. He was always complimented, no matter what he did."

' _So he was perfect even as a kid… I guess that's why he's so confident.'_ I thought absently.

"He's the boss of the Council's financial branch, and an elite." Natsu added, "He was handpicked by Lahar himself."

"Oh wow, really?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. We were all shocked too." He nodded.

Suddenly Gajeel started choking on his food.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, startled.

I pound him on the back.

"Ow! Do you have to hit me so hard?!" He snapped.

"Oops! I'm sorry! Um, at least you stopped choking…" I said sheepishly.

"I-I wasn't choking!" He stammered in embarrassment.

"Looks like you two are getting along pretty well." Natsu grinned.

"Are not!" Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah, I don't think so…" I deadpanned.

"Anyways, Laxus is the most successful one among his peers in the whole financial branch." Natsu continued.

' _Huh. He wasn't just a good student, but he's also good at his job as well.'_ I thought, impressed, _'Plus he's really good looking… No wonder woman can't leave him alone…'_

"So, what do you do, Gajeel?" I asked.

"…None of your business." He muttered.

"Yes, it is, actually." I countered without missing a beat. "Even if it's just temporary, I'm a member of Fairy Tail now. If you all want me to trust you and likewise, I need to know a bit about you all."

Gajeel said nothing and continued eating.

Natsu laughed, "Wendy's not the only braniac in our group. Despite this one's gruff act, he's really good with computers and is a programmer at a famous IT company. And I'm pretty sure I heard Laxus tell you last night that Wendy is in medical school, but she's also already training under and assisting some of the best doctors here in Magnolia." He said.

"A programmer and a med student…" I murmured in awe.

"Yeah, he's our genius hacker, and she's our genius doctor." Natsu beamed.

A firefighter, a programmer, a doctoral student, a bar and grill owner, and their leader is an elite council member in the financial branch…

' _The Fairy Tail members are so strange…'_ I thought, as I resumed eating.

…

I sighed long and deep.

"I'm exhausted…" I muttered, and glanced at the clock in the room. "Wow, it's already seven at night?!"

After gathering some things at my place with Natsu and Gajeel, I had nothing better to do at Shazka, so I cleaned the second floor from top to bottom.

' _I feel more like a maid than a thief…'_ I scowled.

"You're more helpful than I thought you'd be." Laxus' voice praises me from behind.

I whirled around in surprise.

' _When did he get here?'_ I thought, placing a hand over my racing heart.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a flat look.

"I'm a thief. Sneaking in without a sound is my specialty." He said. "Anyways, take a quick shower and get dressed into something nice. We're going out."

"Going out? Where?" I asked.

"To dinner." He answered, "I need to tell you about our next mission."

"O-Okay." I said, "I thought people from the council were so busy they stayed up working all night…"

"I'm the boss. I don't have to unless there's an issue." He said, smirking. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I see…" I said and shivered a bit, rubbing my arms. "Is it cold today, or is it just me?"

Laxus frowned in concern and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked me.

"I…I'm not sure. But I guess I might be…" I said, frowning a bit.

"Well, don't give it to me." He said, stepping back. "If someone as important as me gets sick and misses work, it'll be a matter of national security."

"…Don't worry. I won't give it to you on purpose…maybe." I sneered.

"You better not." He said, "If I catch a cold from a dummy, I might become one, too!"

"How are dare you!" I snapped.

'… _The fact that my heart raced at the touch of his hand on my forehead really does make me feel dumb…'_ I scowled.

"Hurry up and get ready." He said, giving me a light push on the back toward the room we're sharing.

"Alright, alright already!" I huffed.

I showered, and met back up with Laxus dressed in a casual dark green dress, black jacket with a high collar and black heels. I had brushed through my hair and then tied it up into a high ponytail with a shiny green ribbon. Even with my hair pulled up, the tips still reached passed my bottom.

On the way to the restaurant, Laxus and I constantly bickered back and forth. And so, this was how my life as a thief, under the control of Laxus Dreyar, began…


	3. The Alpha Male and The Hardheaded Female

_**Chapter Two – The Alpha Male and The Hardheaded Female**_

' _I've seen this expensive Boscoian restaurant in a magazine…'_ I thought, as I nervously fidgeted.

Laxus and I sat across from each other at a table next to the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city.

"This table has the best view of the night skyline in the whole restaurant." Laxus informed me.

"Really…? Do you come here often, then? Say on dates or whatnot?" I asked casually, as I looked out the window.

"Why? You curious?" He asked, with a smirk.

"No, not really." I answered in a bored tone.

"Well, yes, sometimes. But I mostly come here to eat by myself." He answered.

I looked back at him incredulously.

"You come here, to a gorgeous restaurant like this, and mostly eat _alone_?" I asked, astonished.

"Why not?" He countered, "I work exponentially faster than the average man, so I need lots of calories."

"Working at the Council must be hectic…" I said sympathetically, but Laxus only shrugged.

"Running the country's money equals running the country." He said, casually. "The financial branch decides where the money goes."

' _He sure sounds relaxed for someone with an important job…'_ I thought, and started fiddling with the hem of my skirt. _'Ugh, I don't come to places like this often, so I'm kinda nervous…'_

"Why are you fidgeting so much?" He asked.

"…I'm not used to expensive places like this, so I'm a little nervous." I confessed.

"So basically you've not been on a date with another man before." He stated.

I glared at him, "That's not what I said, or meant!" I hissed.

"No matter how prude you are, you've at least been on a date before, riiiiight?" He teased.

I refused to answer him.

"Why so quiet? You don't seem like you'd really be unpopular with men." He said.

"Hmph!" I glared at him more strongly. "I'm not unpopular with men, you jerk!"

"I'm just joking." He said, "But that means you've been asked out on dates, right?"

"Occasionally. But I can't go on a date with just anyone… And I just haven't had an interest in dating much lately." I sighed.

"Why not?" He asked, "Just go out for dinner with someone."

' _He makes it sound so simple…'_ I sighed again.

"Do you go out on dates with woman you don't love or aren't interested in, Laxus?" I asked him suddenly.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

' _Figures…'_ I thought flatly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who knows? Probably simple lust." He answered offhandedly.

"Lust, huh…?" I repeated softly, looking out the window yet again.

' _He must really be a playboy…'_ I thought, unimpressed.

"The city lights are beautiful, aren't they…?" He asked, and then reached across the table and touched my hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Stop that." I demanded firmly, and yanked my hand away from him.

"The bread arrived and your hand was in the way." He said, looking amused.

"Wha…?" I narrowed my eyes, and looked up.

I started when I saw a waiter next to our table with a bemused smile on his face, placing a basket of bread on the table where my hand was.

' _How embarrassing!'_ I thought, feeling my face burn bright red.

"I'm so sorry! Thank you…" I said sheepishly.

The waiter nodded and left. I sighed long and deep.

"Did you think I was trying to hold your hand?" Laxus asked in amusement.

"No…" I lied feebly.

This time Laxus took my hand in both of his and squeezed it.

"You're so much more beautiful than the city skyline at night." He said, in a low voice.

I froze and stared at him with wide eyes.

' _U-Um…'_ I thought helplessly.

"Don't be so serious." He said lightly, "It's fun to pretend this is a date, right?"

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

' _Why does he always act like this?!'_ I wondered moodily, _'Can't he just be serious for once?!"_

I glared at him and he finally let go of my hand.

"Go on and order whatever you like." He offered with a smile, opening up the menu for me.

"Even if I looked at the menu, I can't read or speak in the native Bosco language." I shook my head. "Unlike you, I'm just a mere commoner after all."

' _He's an important member of the Council, so of course he's well versed in other languages.'_ I thought _._

Laxus stared at me silently.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how your face really does look like a commoner's." He teased.

"…So what you're really trying to say is how noble you think yours is, right?" I sneered.

"Yup. It sure is." He grinned.

' _Conceited, egotistical, arrogant, stuck up ass!'_ I fired off mentally, feeling irritated.

"Careful." I warned, "If you're head gets any bigger you won't be able to fit through the door when we leave. How embarrassing that would be."

Laxus said nothing, but only laughed…loudly.

' _He really does have a regal face though…despite the scar. But it actually becomes him well.'_ I looked around, _'Ever since we came inside, all the women in the restaurant have been glancing at him…'_

"Well then, as thanks for the amusement, the noble Laxus shall order dinner for the lucky commoner Artemis." He teased. "Any allergies or foods you don't like?"

"I'll allergic to peanuts, tree nuts and sesame seeds, and I can't tolerate spicy foods." I answered.

"Got it. I'll make sure to order you the spiciest dish on the menu." He grinned.

"You better not…" I scowled, placing a hand to my tummy.

"I won't. Really. I'm not _that_ cruel." He said, waving a waiter over to us.

Laxus looks at the menu casually. He then speaks fluently in Boscoian and orders our meals.

' _I'm sure woman just_ _ **love**_ _sophisticated men like him…'_ I thought in amusement.

"Very good, sir. And what will you and the lady have to drink?" The waiter asked.

"You're finest rose champagne, please." Laxus answered. "And, also bring a glass of hot wine for her."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, sir." The waiter bowed and left to put our orders in.

"Hot wine is good for a cold." Laxus said.

"Ah, yes… I-I know. Thank you…" I mumbled.

' _Hmph… I'm not sure if he's sweet or mean… A good guy or a bad guy…?'_ I wondered, looking outside to the skyline again.

…

I smiled after taking a sip of my hot wine.

"This warms my whole body up." I said, happily.

"See? Now hurry up and get better before your cold gets any worse." He said.

' _He really is thoughtful when he wants to be…'_ I thought, sighing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Um, Natsu told me you're the most successful one among your peers in the financial branch…" I trailed off.

"And, what about it?" He questioned.

"Nothing really. I just thought that was pretty amazing…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No really." He said nonchalantly, "A male without skill has no reason to live."

' _He just called himself a male… And he was talking about lust before.'_ I thought, twisting my lips. _'Laxus seems really alpha male like…'_

"You're making that grumpy face again." Laxus teased in amusement. "You could at least smile on our date."

"But this _isn't_ a date." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Laxus sighed loudly.

"Don't be so particular. You're so stubborn…" He groaned.

' _An elite, alpha male and a temperamental, hardheaded woman… I wonder if that's how we look to everyone else.'_ I thought in amusement.

"So, when are you going to tell me about the mission?" I asked quietly.

"First we eat, and then we discuss work." He said.

"Alright then." I agreed.

…

After we finished eating, we moved to the outdoor bar counter at the restaurant.

"Dinner was really delicious." I commented.

"Right? The food's great here." Laxus smiled.

Laxus ordered whiskey and a cigar from the bartender, while I got a simple vanilla cocktail.

"You smoke cigars?" I asked in surprise.

"Not very often, but yes." He answered, "I don't smoke cheap cigarettes, but I do like expensive cigars."

I let out a quiet, but amused laugh.

"You really are a snobby aristocrat, aren't you?" I asked.

"Is that was you think of me?" He asked incredulously.

He stared at me steadily, and I just smirked.

"Are you drunk already?" He teased.

"Hmph! In your dreams. I can hold my liquor better than most men." I grinned sassily.

"Impressive." He said, blowing smoke over my way.

I made a disgusted face and coughed.

"Don't blow your smoke over here!" I said, frowning.

"Ah, sorry about that." He said.

"Anyways, are we going to talk about the mission anytime soon?" I sighed.

Holding his cigar, Laxus narrowed his eyes and laughed.

"…What's so funny? Why are you laughing?!" I demanded.

"Nothing." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Okay, let's talk about it."

…

"So basically, my grandmama left behind a bunch of her works after the war and one particular painting is extremely valuable." I summarized.

"Yes. You're grandmother donated most of her painting and inventions to museums, and gifted others to valued patrons." Laxus said, "She made sure not to sell them to anyone who just thought of her art as money. But many of those paintings got stolen in the post-war chaos, or taken by bad guys. However Mavis tried to hide her masterpiece somewhere. It's a portrait called, 'Lady of the Camellias'."

"'Lady of the Camellias'…" I repeated.

"Have you ever heard of it?" He asked, curiously.

"No…" I shook my head, "My parents didn't talk about Grandmama that much. The only thing I know is that I'm very similar to her appearance wise."

' _I don't know much about her…'_ I thought sadly.

"Most likely because they were trying to protect you." Laxus said thoughtfully.

"But why…?" I asked.

"There are a lot of people after Mavis' works. Some are very dangerous." Laxus explained. "I'm sure your parents were afraid of you getting involved in all of this."

I looked at Laxus thoughtfully.

"So how do you know so much about this, Laxus?" I asked softly.

"The other five of us Fairy Thieves… Our grandmothers and grandfathers were best friends with both your grandmother and your grandfather."

"What?! All of Fairy Tail?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right. So this isn't just a mere coincidence that were all together now." He said, "You, me, Gildarts, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are deeply connected by fate."

' _Connected by fate…'_ I thought, taking a sip of my drink to try to ground myself.

"While she was alive, your grandmother left our grandparents her will." Laxus said, catching my attention again. "And it said that she wanted to leave her granddaughter, Artemis Zera Vermillion, her masterpiece. 'Lady of the Camellias'."

"Me?" I asked softly.

"That's how much she loved you." Laxus said, smiling softly.

My memories of Grandmama were vague since she died when I was seven years old… I couldn't believe she left me something so important…

"But here's the problem." Laxus continued. "After leaving behind her will, Mavis died very suddenly, without telling anyone where she hid the portrait."

I looked at him in shock.

"All we know is that we need your fingerprints to obtain it." He said.

"…Do you have any clue as to where the painting might be?" I asked.

"Only one." He grinned. "Apparently Mavis said, 'If you collect the Three Flower Paintings, you'll solve the mystery of the 'Lady of the Camellias'."

"The Three Flower Paintings?" I repeated. "I know those ones. They're 'Cherry Blossom', 'Lily of the Valley', and 'Flowering Dogwood'."

Laxus nodded approvingly, "Yes. But they were all stolen by different people." He said, "Our first objective is to recover 'Cherry Blossom'."

"But how?" I asked.

"We'll discuss specifics later." He said, shaking his head. "Right now we're going to head back to Shazka."

"I really wish you'd let me go home…" I sighed, "I told you that I won't run away or report you. I want to get Grandmama's works back too, ya know…"

"But don't you remember?" He asked grinning, "I said I don't trust you quite yet."

I sighed again, loudly.

"Stop sighing." He said, "Anyways, didn't you sleep just fine last night in my room?"

"Yes, I did…" I reluctantly answered.

"I've never seen a woman so careless and carefree, that's for sure." He said. "…You're a strange one, Artemis. And before when I was smoking, you told me not to blow smoke at you. Most woman snuggled up to me and ask if they can have a puff."

"They snuggle up to _you_?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Sure do." He grinned.

' _He is so conceited…'_ I thought unimpressed.

"Are you offended that I don't like the smell of smoke?" I asked.

"No, quite the opposite. I find it funny even." He said, smirking. "I've never met such a sexy, but grumpy and prude woman before."

"That was one compliment, but two insults." I growled.

I raised my fist angrily and tried to pound on his chest, but he caught my hand easily. My eyes widen as he gently uncurled my fingers and then simply held my hand.

"Your hand is ice cold." He said in concern.

"L-Let me pay half of the bill tonight!" I squeaked, trying to change the subject.

"No way." He said, "Idiot, do you really think you could afford even half with your salary?"

"That's not the point!" I glared at him.

"That's a terrible response." He deadpanned. "Only wimpy guys are attracted to women who pretend they want to be treated fairly."

"Isn't it normal to pay for your own share?!" I huffed.

"In situations like these you should always let the man pay." Laxus said, "The Boscoian food was delicious, wasn't it?"

I sighed, but gave in.

"Yes, it was… But so was your creamy chicken soup, Laxus." I said, smiling.

"Oh, so you ate the soup I made?" He asked.

"Yes, and it was every bit as delicious as the Boscoian food." I said.

"…You're gonna make me cry." He teased.

Laxus grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"…Artemis?" A familiar voice spoke from behind.

I turned my head and was surprised to see…

"W-Warren?!" I exclaimed in shock.

My coworker, Max Alors, stood in front of us looking surprised.

' _Wh-What is he doing here?!'_ I thought, pushing Laxus away.

"Artemis… Who's this?" He asked, looking, dare I say it, jealous.

"J-Just a friend of mine!" I stammered.

"…Are you on a date?" He asked.

"No way! This is not a date!" I said strongly, "We just had some business to talk about so we had dinner together!"

"I see…" Max said, looking relieved. "Well, I hope the thieves who robbed the museum get caught soon. It's been pretty boring having nothing to do."

"Yeah, I want to get back to work soon, too." I agreed.

"Well, I have to get going. Bye." He said.

"Okay! See you later, bye!" I said, waving as he left.

I sighed loudly, feeling exhausted.

"Max came out of nowhere…" I muttered.

"What did you mean, 'No way'?" Laxus frowned.

"I guess I didn't want him to get the wrong idea." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't like it if someone thought I was your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I don't know you well enough to answer that honestly." I said.

"Hm. When you were talking to that guy, Max, you were actually smiling." Laxus commented.

"Huh? No, he's just a co-worker." I answered honestly.

' _I mean, when Laxus stares at me like that, I get all nervous and defensive…'_ I thought.

"He's in love with you." He said bluntly.

"…Why do you think that?" I asked in shock.

"It was written all over his face." He said, smirking "Not to mention he was staring at your chest when you weren't looking."

"Wha…?! Max is not a pervert like that!" I snapped.

"Are you really that stupid?" He frowned. "It's the jealous types like him who you really have to worry about."

I frowned quietly.

"I'm sure you've noticed he has feeling for you." Laxus said.

"Yes, I do know about them…" I sighed. "It became obvious when he asked me out for Christmas last year."

"And did you go?" Laxus asked.

"No, I told him I had other plans." I answered.

Laxus smirked, "You should have just gone." He said. "It's not like you had another man to be with, right?"

"Well, no… But I couldn't just say yes so casually." I said, shaking my head firmly.

"You should have let him treat you to dinner and then been like, 'Okay, goodbye!'" He said.

"I can't just heartlessly play with someone feelings like that!" I snapped in outrage.

"Prude." Laxus grinned.

"I'm normal!" I hissed.

"Then you're just plain irritating." He sighed.

' _Irritating, huh…?'_ I thought feeling a little hurt. _'I don't understand people like him… I only want to fall in love with someone I'm serious about… Is that really irritating…?'_

Noticing that I've fallen rather quiet, Laxus draped his suit jacket over my shoulders.

"It's chilly out here. Let's go home." He said gently.

Laxus stroked my hair with a small smile.

"I'll make you something even better tomorrow morning." He promised.

I nodded, still not saying a word to him, and let him guide me.

' _His smiled was kind just then…'_ I thought, _'I'm sure he's being genuine, but he's just so confusing…'_


End file.
